creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Dream
A dream is just a dream, right? I mean, why would it be anything else? For the last few months, I have had the same dream at least five times. Each time, I see the same thing, hear the same thing, and the same thing happens each time. I once read (where at I can't remember. Fun, right?) that if you have a dream once, it is merely a dream, nothing else. If you have it twice, it is an idea that should be used. If you have it three times, it is a warning. Lastly, if you have it four times, you should find it and/or do it. What does it mean if you have it five times? I am not sure, nor do I wish to find out. What I am sure of is that I will go with the fourth one. Yes, many people have the same dream over and over again, but what is weird is that it is the only dream that I can remember having in the past three years. Maybe I am over-thinking it, but it is my dream, so I can think how ever I wish to about it. Like I said, it is the same every time I have it. The area is in deep water. Very deep. How deep? I don't know, but I know that I would drown if I were to try to swim in it. Around this water of endless depth is man-made land. What kind of man-made land? Well, it is made of metal; really old metal. The rust can be seen from about a mile away. The land is not flat, but “tossed” in a way. What I mean is that beams, platforms, and other metal pieces are just, kind of, there. The metal land travels two miles out into the water and loops back to the real land. Yes, it forms what I think is a huge horse shoe. In the middle of it is a sixty by sixty-foot platform made of concrete, with a fifteen by fifteen-foot gate. The gate opens down into a pit (I am calling it a pit because it is all I know of it). Unlike the rest of the metal out there, the gate is brand new and shining. Standing next to the gate is an old man. I can't tell you the details of the old man because whenever I think of him, he blurs and then I forget the man altogether, as if he was never there at all (yes, I know, I need to stop over-thinking it), but I know he is there. Now, let's get to where I am in this dream. As the times before, I am on a boat; a small one, only big enough to hold me, and it is powered by an unnamed motor. I can judge how fast it is, but I don't think it matters. Before I start the boat, I have the feeling that I need to get to the platform. I feel a real need like the need to breath. Then, I take off. After about five minutes, I reach the halfway point to the platform. It is marked by a tower of some sort on either side of the metal land. The moment my boat passes the mark, I get another feeling: a feeling of pure fear. This is a fear I have never felt until I first had this dream, and it has only gotten worse each time I have had this dream, if I even wish to call it that now. The platform is only 300 feet away from my boat and then I forget it. I just completely forget where I am and were I am going, so I ask out loud, “What?” Then, I hear a voice that I cannot place. “Turn away for now.” Then I do. I just do. Why? I don't know. When I land the boat back onto real land, I remember why I was out in the water. I look at the platform, blink, and I wake up every time. Now I want to find this place. I need to find this place, the old man, the deep water, the platform, and everything else. I feel that I have to. I have begun to look up maps of the East Coast, mainly around factories and shipping yards. I have also tried to look up the scene in legends and "tales of old" (these are my words for it). I have yet to find anything. I think it is a place, or that is to say I... know it is real. Can anyone help me out? Thank you for taking the time to pay attention to a dream I know is real. From, -''The Lost Doctor'' Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Theory